Grim
Grim is the main protagonist and creator of his YouTube channel, sillySUPERPOP and is a former 6-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, Former GTS champion, 5-time Tag Team Champion with Pete Corvous x2, Duhop,and Tommy Salami 3-time GTS Hardcore champion 1 time Former GTS Intercontinental Champion and 1 time and current SWF tag team champion with El Jefe Rojo (Duhop). He is also the main character of his second channel, Grim's Toy Show .Kidlockdmh and third channel, Grim's Gaming Show OBESE MODE. His best friends include Duhop, Mypalalex and the Ninja Twins. He is married to Barbara, who is referred to as "Heel Wife" in his vlogs. He also has two young girls he calls "Dollkitten" and "pencilarms". His grandfather, whom he called "Superpop", was a main character of sillysuperpop up until he died. Grim's current day videos include wrestling figure reviews, toy hunts, and fights with his enemies. Grim used to be an Indy Pro wrestler, (but returned in 2013) which is why he knows so many moves, including his own moves: Double Chin Music, Grim Ending, the DisGRIMinator, the Subscriber Splash, and Razor's Edge. PERSONALITY Grim has a very unique personality. He is obsessed with wrestling figures and the WWE. He is so obsessed with these things he often strains his relationship with his wife because of it. He has his own YouTube series called GTS wrestling, which is a hilarious set of videos where Grim voices various wrestling figures with names that are spoofs of their real names. He is easily angered and goes into a state of rage which he calls "OBESE MODE" if he gets too angry. He refers to himself as "fat" a lot of the time and often blames his disabilities on this. Despite acting lazy a lot of the time and being overweight, he is actually quite active in that he is always wrestling with his opponents, who almost regularly threaten him and his YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship title. FEUDS Grim has had many feuds with many characters. His most recent feud is between himself and his former best friend and WWE superstar, Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers), as well as Myers' new apprentice, Joe Bronson (whom Grim calls "Mophead" because of his long hair). Grim has also had a feud with a mysterious and nearly unbeatable slender man style villain called "Slenderdick" who was revealed to be one of Grim's friends, DGDX animation. Grim is also being stalked by another Slenderdick style creep inspired by V for Vendetta. Grim also had a feud with MJ appleballs, a nut running around in Deadpool pajamas, who was revealed to be Brian Myers all along. One of Grim's first feuds is his battle with Jamie the evil mailman. He also frequently fights with other villains: Stan, a former fan of his, Jimmy Controversy,Pain in the Ass Pita Kid (Grim's own nephew), Grim's red neck neighbors, Mort and Donna, Tubby Emu, Tubby Bulldozer, Pete Corvus, Ultimate Jerkoff and Vortex, a fat man in a Jason Voorhees mask who formerly worked for Jimmy Controversy. RELATIONSHIPS Duhop/El Jefe Rojo: Duhop is Grim's closest friend. Duhop follows Grim in nearly every one of Grim's wrestling videos. His finisher is the Duhop Drop (Stone Cold Stunner). He is also a former 2-time GTS Champion, a Food in the Fridge briefcase winner, 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, and also a 1-time Tag Team Champion. Current GTS US champion. And 1 time and current SWf tag team champion with grim. Heel Wife: Heel Wife is Grim's wife, and he definitely loves her, however Heel Wife doesn't usually agree with Grim a lot of the time, especially over Wrestling Figures. She often tries to destroy or sell Grim's figures, much to Grim's chagrin.She has a YouTube channel named "dollkats shoeshelf". Dollkitten and Pencilarms: Dollkitten and Pencilarms are Grim's two female children, whom he loves unconditionally. He even gave them their own YouTube channel called "Grimmetes Toy Show". Mypalalex: Grim and Mypalalex (pronounced "My pal Alex") are friends. Due to Alex's sometimes idiotic actions, Grim sometimes treats him like a child and calls him names. They still remain friends, however. The Ninja Twins: The Ninja Twins are Grim's friends. They sometimes accompany Grim in his fights and provide backup for him. After Grim found the password to the MJ Appleballs channel, he gave it to them, but after they abused their newfound power and stole Grim's figures for reviews, Grim wrestled them and won the channel, which he later turned into "Grim's Gaming Show OBESE MODE". When Duhop is not available, Grim relies on the Ninja Twins to "Get The Tables!!!" DGDX Animation: DGDX was a former best friend of Grim's. After he was revealed to be the evil Slenderdick, but the two made up after many fights. He says that Grim always sends his voice impressions late, but Grim doesn't believe. Jamie: Jamie is Grim's evil mailman. The two are absolute enemies. Stan Horowitz/The "Biggest Fan": Stan is a former friend of Grim's. He eventually betrayed Degeneration Fat and started helping MJ Appleballs after finally meeting Grim in person. He was also part of Jay Dempsey or The "Ice Demon" clown army. He is a Former 1-time GTS Hardcore Champion Slenderdick: Slenderdick is one of the worst enemies Grim has ever faced. He was revealed to be youtuber DGDX Animation. MJ Appleballs: Appleballs was a former enemy of Grim, who was revealed to be former WWE Superstar Curt Hawkins. Pita Kid/Chris: Pita Kid (Pain in the Ass Kid) or Chris is Grim's nephew. He has a strained relationship with Grim, blaming him for his financial problems (to which Grim usually responds with, "Tell your Dad to get a job!"). He also blames Grim for anything that happens that affects him. Despite this however, Grim and Pita Kid care for each other, and are willing to help each other out. This is shown when the Clown Corp kidnap Pita Kid, much to Grim's horror. Later on, he manages to rescue Pita Kid, and they attempt to fight the clowns (though this resulted in Grim getting kidnapped himself). He is also a 1-time former GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion. Jimmy Controversy: Jimmy Controversy is an antagonist in Sillysuperpop. Like Stan, he is a former fan of Sillysuperpop turned evil. He is a psychopathic teenager who calls himself "Willo" and speaks in a fake monster voice. After a long hiatus Jimmy has dropped the WILLO persona and is now simply Jimmy Controversy. He carries a kendo stick into the ring as well as a crowbar and a staple gun. Recently, Jimmy became an ally of Grim and are now friends. Jimmy is former 2- time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 2 Time Loser Belt champion. Pete Corvus: Pete Corvus is one of the most recent people Grim has to deal with. Pete has had a destain for Grim ever since they met. Despite being a coward many times, Pete is a tough opponent ( as shown when he kicked out of the Grimending. ). He is also the only man to pin both members of Degeneration Fat in the same day. He has held the G.T.S Championship, 2-time Hardcore Champion, and 3 time and current G.T.S Tag Team Champion with his tag team partner's Matt Castle and Grim x2 The Whompis: Whompis is also Grim's friend. He is 1,026 years old. His finisher is The Mandible Claw. He is a Former GTS Hardcore Champion Jay Dempsey/Ice Demon: Jay Dempsey or the Ice Demon is one of Grim's worst enemies. He is the leader of an army of clowns which we're already revealed or unmasked. He is also the best friend and tag team partner of Manabo. His moves are the same moves as WWE Superstar who is injured, Finn Balor. He is also a 2-time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 1-time GTS Champion and a former 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion. He recently left and Returned to GTS Manabo: Manabo is also one of Grim's worst enemies. He always says his phrase "You Like That". His finisher is the Samoan Drop. Grim calls him "Bushy" or "Bush B**tch" because of his hair. He is also a 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion and 2-time and current GTS Champion. Tony Emerald: Tony Emerald is Grim's enemies. Tony Emerald is also in the indy show "SFW". Grim calls him "Tony Idiot". His finisher is the Front Slam. He is a 1-time GTS Intercontinental Champion, as well as a 1-time tag team champion. And a former 4 time Hardcore champion. Tommy Salami: Tommy Salami is one of Grim's closest friends but not closer than Duhop. His finisher is the Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT). He is a 1-time former Tag Team Champion with Grim, and a 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion and one time GTS champion Joe Wolf:Joe is one of Grims referees originally then he was taking by the Clowns and we came out he had a bad attitude he is also know as the Scarecrow and he Exposed the GTS locker room His finisher is a Snapmare TakeDown He is a 7-Time GTS Hardcore Champion Curt Hawkins: Former WWE Superstar Curt Hawkins is a strong rival of Grim. He was revealed as MJ Appleballs. He is also a 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. His finishers are Superkick and a Spear with theatrics. Joe Bronson: Joe Bronson or "Mophead" is a friend of Curt Hawkins and a former rival of Grim. He is a former YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion which was lost easily by the attack of Duhop by cashing in his Food in the Fridge briefcase. Maxwell Jacob Feinstein: Maxwell Jacob Feinstein is a police officer, friend of Hawkins and Mophead, and also Grim's former rival. Robbie E: One of Grim's best friends. He is a former TNA wrestler. He is a former GTS Tag Team Champion and Also a Former YouTube Figures Heavyweight Champion. Has lot's of weapons, including spiderdick In Wrestling Finishers The DisGriminator (Swinging Sidewalk slam) The Subscriber's Splash (Running splash to a grounded opponent, with theatrics) Grim Ending (Full Nelson slam) Solid Knee Plus (Running Single Leg High Knee) (Used rarely) 2014, 2016-2017 Signatures Double-chin Music (Superkick with theatrics, parodied from Shawn Michaels) Razor's Edge (Falling Crucifix Powerbomb, adopted from Scott Hall/Razor Ramon) Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) Hassaaan Chop! (Corner knife edge chop while saying WOOOO!, parodied from Ric Flair) Fartshooter (Sharpshooter while farting) (Used rarely) Multiple Powerbomb variations * Running * Diving * Pop-up Multiple punches Applejuice Adjustment (Fireman's Carry Takeover, parodied from John Cena) DDT Running Clothesline, sometimes used as a counter The Subscribers Elbow (Running elbow drop to a grounded opponent, with theatrics) (2014-2015) Carb stomp (Running Stomp to the back off the head, Parodied from Seth Rollins) Championships & Accomplishments GTS * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (6 times) * GTS Wrestling Championship (1 time) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * GTS Tag Team Championship (5 times) w/ Duhop (1), Tommy Salami (1), Robbie E (1) and Pete Corvus (2) * GTS Hardcore Championship (3 times) * First Triple Crown Champion * First Grand Slam Champion SWF * SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) w/ El Jefe Rojo Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Fat people Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Gts champions